The inventive concept relates to semiconductor packages. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to multi-channel packages and to electronic device including a multi-channel package.
Although semiconductor devices are being scaled down to meet such demands as the demand for smaller and smaller electronic products, the semiconductor devices must still be able to process very large amounts of data. Accordingly, i.e., to meet such demands, semiconductor chips of today's electronic products need to be highly integrated and incorporated into a single package. Moreover, in addition to the need for highly integrated semiconductor chips, there is a demand for chips that offer better performance and greater reliability. Similarly, there is an ever increasing demand for electronic systems that operate at higher speeds.